Un intruso en el Amor
by Minegura
Summary: La vida de Ladybug y Chat Noir se ve interrumpida por un nuevo heroe, quien al parecer tiene gran interés en la heroína de paris. ¿Acaso sera un rival de amor para nuestro querido gato? ¿O acaso lo sera para Adrien?
1. Intruso

Marinette se encontraba en la ventana de su habitación observando las estrellas en busca de vagas respuestas, ¿declararse a Adrien o no? esa era la gran pregunta que recorría su aun infantil mente.

–Marinette vamos a dormir –La fina voz de su compañera de batallas le interrumpió a lo que respondió con un gruñido de decepción.

El pequeño ser que respondía con el nombre de Tiki solo supiro ante la respuesta que le dio la chica, conocía muy bien la historia de ella con ese chico de su clase el cual le gustaba, hasta le ayudaba dándole consejos o apoyándole siempre, pero Marinette era aún una niña que hablaba del amor eterno con Adrien cosa que le incomodaba. Una extraña idea cruzo la mente de la mariquita la cual no dudo en comentar.

–Marinette… ¿Qué opinas de Chat Noir?

–Es un idiota –Una respuesta seca e inmediata por parte de la heroína hizo soltar otro suspiro a Tiki.

– ¿Y si él fuera Adrien? – Ambas quedaron en silencio mirándose una a otra, la simple idea de que el gato y su amado Adrien fueran el mismo era imposible por lo que ella empezó a reir a carcajadas siendo seguida por las risas de su compañera.

-x-

En otro lado de Paris un circo hacia presencia, en el cual un singular payaso había caído en una enorme depresión al recibir abucheos por parte de la tribuna. Los lamentos de dicho payaso fueron oídos por el terrible Hawk Moth quien sin esperar lanzo a una de sus mariposas negras para convertir a un pobre hombre de disfraz en uno de sus akumas. La simpática ropa que antes lucía, cambio a un frio negro con puntos rojos que hacia juego con su cabellos rebeldes, los zapatos de payasos se pitaron negros y puntiagudos, para terminar su rostro se cubrió con una máscara blanca con una enorme sonrisa que a simple vista asustaría a cualquier niño.

–Sí señor, los acabare por usted–Respondio las palabras de Hawk Moth dando por terminado el trato entre ambos.

En ese mismo circo se encontraba uno de los modelos más jóvenes de la generación, Adrien, quien había sido invitado por su mejor amigo. Entre risas y risas Nino solto una bomba que su actual novia le pidió como favor.

– ¿Qué opinas de Marinette? –El rubio le miro curioso ante tal pregunta, Nino nunca hablaba de mujeres ni menos le preguntaría algo tan directamente, la imagen de su Lady cruzo por la mente de este.

Uno de los paneles del circo se derrumbó asustando a la gente e interrumpiendo la extraña conversación, la gente empezó a salir del lugar al ver que el lugar caia sobre ellos. Entre el los escombros la silueta del akuma se hacia presente.

–Pero que risas me dais– El payaso empezó a reir a la vez que lanzaba pequeñas esferas que al chocar con un objeto explotaba.

Entre la multitud Adrien se camuflo hasta llegar a unos matorrales y ocultar su cuerpo entero en esta.

–Vamos Plagg– Un ser pequeño y gatuno apareció ingresando en el anillo para empezar asi la transformación. Al quedar con su identidad secreta salto desde su escondite poniéndose en guardia con su arma frente al akuma. –Pronto veremos quien reirá al final payaso…

-x-

En la casa de los Dupain se descansaba hasta que gritos de la gente despertó a la menor del hogar, Marinette se asomó por su balcón divisando a lo lejos el lugar del cual huía la gente. Decidida miro a Tiki quien entendió el mensaje uniéndose con los aretes para asi transformar a su compañera. Ladybug salió de su hogar saltando de edificio a edificio hasta llegar al circo, reconoció de inmediato a su cámarada quien parecía llevar demasiado bien su batalla.

–Parece que no era tan necesaria mi ayuda– El minino giro su mirada a la mariquita llenándole de una emoción que solo el entendía.

–¡My Lady¡

–¡CUIDADO CHAT!

Al verse distraído por su amada Ladybug dejo un punto ciego que el "clown joker" como se autodenominaba, aprovecho para lanzar una esfera al joven héroe. Adrien sintió su vida pasar frente a sus ojos en un par de segundos, lo que más se lamentaba era no ver la cara de su amada y adorada Lady. Cerro los ojos esperando la explosión cosa que no sucedió, abrió lentamente uno de sus verdes ojos topándose delante de él un Joven vestido con un traje verde bastante llamativo con detalles negros, además de que tenía una cabellera desordenada de oscuro color.

–Parece que necesitas ayuda – Luego de decir aquello se lanzó hacia el payaso con un una cadena que hizo girar derribando en el camino las esferas explosivas que este le lanzaba, al llegar cerca de su objetivo lanzo un extremo de la cadena la cual rodeo al enemigo hasta atraparlo. – Es hora damisela, debes purificar a este mal cirquero – Ladybug al oírle asintió usando su amuleto para liberarle del akuma que le poseía, convirtiendo aquella mariposa negra en una blanca y pura.

Al terminar el trabajo Chat se acerco a la chica de coletas quedando ambos perplejos a lo que habían visto ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Qué hacia aquí? Tantas preguntas que no sabían por donde empezar.

–Les deje sorprendidos… Bueno, soy su fan Ladybug, espero hagamos un gran equipo. – Al oir eso el sexto sentido del chico gato se encendió.

–¿Quién eres? –Pregunto aun sin entender la joven, siendo la primera respuesta un beso en el dorso de su mano por parte del verdoso chico.

–Tu príncipe verde. – Sin decir más el nuevo héroe salto hacia los edificios dejando a Marinette sonrojada y a su compañero celoso como nunca.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien daba vueltas en su habitación, la aparición de ese joven misterioso le llenaba de dudas y preocupación ¿Seria amigo o enemigo? ¿Debía confiar en él? Aunque no era secreto para nadie que Chat sentía más celos que dudas en aquel momento. Ese intruso beso la mano de su Lady, la mano que era suya por derecho, la mano que tantas veces beso aunque no siempre correspondido por ella, peor aún Ladybug no negó aquel gesto.

–¡Ahhhhhhhh¡ Maldito verdoso –Soltó su frustración para luego dejarse caer en su cama y suspirar por décima vez en la noche. –Mi Lady…

–¿Podrías dejar de lloriquear? Me interrumpes en mi relación con el Camembert –El pequeño gato llevo el apestoso queso a su boca tragándoselo de una mordida, Adrien solo le veía con un gesto de asco.

–Plagg si no vas a decir nada positivo o de ayuda no hables… No sé cuánto tiempo más durare soportando este olor. – Tapo su nariz hasta que un vago pensamiento vino a su mente que le sobresalto, levanto medio cuerpo para dirigir toda su atención a su amigo volador. – ¿Crees que ese chico sea como nosotros? Ya sabes, como mi Lady y yo. Tal vez sea otro elegido… o tal vez no.

–No lo sé...Iré por otro aperitivo –Plagg se alejó dejando atónito a su poseedor.

Soltó otro bufido y ladeo su mirada hasta el retrato de su madre, tan hermosa y con esa sonrisa que le daba energía cada día, Ladybug tenía la misma sonrisa tal vez por ello le encantaba tanto, además tenía ese carácter desafiante, tan tan…irresistible, no estaba dispuesto a perder a la chica de las coletas y menos por un intruso. Giro esta vez su cuerpo quedando de costado abrazando su almohada repitiendo en susurros el apodo de su amada, seria todo tan sencillo si supiera aunque sea su nombre para repetir cada noche. Con LadyBug en sus pensamientos cayo en el sueño.

Para Marinette no era muy distinta la situación, se revolcaba en su cama pensando sobre el salvador de chat, al igual que éste estaba sorprendida al ver a otro de ellos. Llovían las preguntas a su amiga Tikki, quien con muchas ganas respondía.

–¿Crees que es poseedor de un Miraculous?

–No lo sé… puede ser, o tal vez no. – Tikki pensaba en todos los kwanis que existían, pero estaba segura que no había visto antes a alguien de cadenas entre ellos. Tal vez no era un aliado como él decía, pero no quería asustar a la pelinegra con sus dudas, prefería dejarla con la duda, en años anteriores muchos enemigos aparecieron frente a LadyBug para obtener su poder por ello debía estar atenta.

–Tikki…Tikki, ¡TIKKI! –Marinette grito para despertar de su trance a la bolita roja recibiendo como respuesta una reacción de susto. Suspiro sabiendo que la kwani no hablaría más sobre el tema. –Vamos a dormir, mañana será otro día.

-x-

Al día siguiente Paris amaneció en paz, ningún akuma hizo su despertar por ahora, así que nuestros héroes tuvieron una mañana normal, tan normal que Marinette corría a toda fuerza hasta la escuela como siempre llegaría atrasada o eso pensaba.

–MARINETTE– Le gritaba Alya desde frente del salón mientras sacudía su mano en un saludo, la pelinegra subió la escalera para acercarse agitada a su mejor amiga, había llegado gusto a tiempo. –Que milagro has llegado antes de la clase, vamos debo contarte un chisme.

El timbre sonó y ambas entraron al salón para sentarse en sus respectivos puestos, Adrien tanto como Nino se giraron para saludar a ambas damas recibiendo solo balbuceos como respuesta por parte de Marinette quien como siempre quedo encantada con el saludo del rubio. Al pasar los minutos entro la profesora acompañada por un joven de unos 15 años, de estatura medianamente alta para su edad, delgado, cabellos negros y revoloteados como si se tratara de un rebelde, su piel canela y ojos verdoso llamaban la atención de las féminas quienes dieron un suspiro al verles saludando amigablemente a todos los presentes.

–Chicos, como verán tenemos un nuevo compañero con nosotros, el es Kevin Collins. Vamos Kevin preséntate ante todos, no seas timido… Luego toma asiento al lado de Nathaniel.–La maestra al terminar sus palabras indico al pelirrojo de la ultima fila del salón quien sobresaltado miro a su nuevo compañero de asiento.

–Buenas amigos, soy Kevin, vengo de Seattle en Estados Unidos asi que espero ser bien recibido en la ciudad del amor. –El moreno giño un ojo de manera coqueta para luego proseguir con una enorme sonrisa su relato. – Mi madre es cocinera y mi padre escritor, escritor de historias románticas asi que Paris era su país de ensueño, como verán hablo muy bien su idioma asi que no me jueguen bromas je~ – Su tono era característico y llamativo, cosa que causaba risas a los jóvenes presentes. Empezo a subir hasta su asiento quedando frente a Marinette quien nerviosa le quedo mirando.

En un instante los ojos azules quedaron cautivados ante los verdes del joven Kevin, quien se acercó más al rostro de la chica quedando a escasos centímetros ambas narices, casi podían respirar la respiración del otro. Todos los chicos del salón solo observaban la escena curiosos, excepto por una enojada Chloe quien emanaba rabia y celos por no ser el centro de atención. Pero quien más llamo la atención en esa curiosa escena era la cara de Adrien quien parecía molesto, pero...¿Por qué? Lo que fueron solo segundos parecieron minutos casi horas, Kevin dio una sonrisa triunfal y abandono el espacio personal de la Dupain.

–Lo siento, es que eres hermosa. ¿Te han dicho que tienes unas fracciones extraordinarias? – a Marinette el tono de voz se le fue parecido a cierto gato que le coqueteaba libremente cuando usaba su antifaz, por lo que solo soltó una leve risilla y sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido para el modelo.

–G..Gracias.

Luego de dicha "Escena" todo trascurrió normal en la escuela, ningún akuma hizo presencia aquel día lo que alegro a Tikki quien planeaba ir a visitar al guardián de los Miraculous aun teniendo en su pequeña cabeza la extraña sensación de que algo malo pasaría; Marinette desentendida de las dudas de su compañera disfrutaba su día de vacaciones sin villanos, hace mucho no sentía tanta paz, seria casi perfecto si no fuera por la extraña sensación de sentirse observada en cada momento por el nuevo chico y la mirada inquieta de su gran amor, Adrien. Al terminar las clases la pelinegra se despidió de Alya quien debía hacer un tramite en la biblioteca así que Marinette salió sola de la escuela pero quedo detenida en la puerta al notar que la llovía inundaba las calles de Paris, suspiro resignada, el hecho de vivir a cuadras de la escuela ella nunca traía paraguas asi que no le quedaba de otra que esperar. Miro sus pies mientras escuchaba las gotas de lluvia chocar con el suelo, una imagen del joven Agreste tendiéndole su paraguas se hizo presente en su mente, ese dia se enamoro de su dulce sonrisa, de su mirada, de sus palabras, de su Adrien.

–¿Piensas en alguien especial?

–¡AH! – Su cara se desfiguro al ver al estadounidense al lado de ella y a centímetros de su cara, acaso él no conocía que era el espacio personal. – he…He…No…no es nada…–su lengua se trabo como siempre, sonrojada miro el suelo.

–No digas más princesa. –Kevin dio un giro extravagante sobre sus pies para quedar frente a frente con la dama, esta vez respetando más el espacio personal de ambos. Sin esperar más abrió un paraguas negro tendiéndoselo a Marinette, quien sorprendida y casi en shock acepto; Esa escena tan familiar, esa sonrisa, esa mirada, debía ser una broma. – Suerte y hasta mañana. –El moreno se despidió apretando la mejilla izquierda de ella para luego irse corriendo en la lluvia.

–Hasta…Manana, quiero decir mañana –mmm sin duda una escena familiar, hasta casi incomoda pero ese joven la salvo de la lluvia y eso lo agradecía asi que tomó su bolso y emprendió el viaje a su hogar con una sonrisa.

Lo que nadie sabía es que un chico de mirada gatuna observaba la escena confuso y con un gran dolor en el pecho, no sabía que era aquello que invadía su pecho y de paso le causaba un vacío en el estómago, como si algo le arrebataban. Adrien apretó con fuerza el mango del paraguas negro que un día presto a Marinette, el día que tuvo su primera amiga fuera de las cuatro paredes de su mansión, porque sentía aquello, era solo una amiga… solo eso, ENTONCES PORQUE SENTIA ESE DOLOR EN EL PECHO.

–Maldito chico raro…


	3. Tres son multitud

La mañana siguiente llego y Marinette con todo el valor de su alma llevaba el paraguas prestado el día anterior, no es que estuviera avergonzada, bueno tal vez un poco, es solo que ese chico le confundía era como un Chatnoir caballeroso con mirada de príncipe. ¿Que chica no se confundiría? pero eso no importaba ella solo amaba a Adrien y nadie más, aunque Kevin también tenia aires a Adrien aaaaaaaaaaaahg sin duda estaba confundida. Se encontraba en la entrada del salón en espera del dueño de aquel paraguas, esa escena le recordaba el día en que había devuelto el mismo objeto a Adrien aunque estaba tan nerviosa que demoro casi una semana, rió para sus adentros al notar lo tonta que se ponía ante el rubio modelo.

Kevin apareció desde las escaleras y alegremente saludo a Marinette, casi corría a ella mientras agitaba su mano en forma de saludo, como si el simple echo de verla le iluminaba el mundo. Marinette por otra parte solo atino a ponerse nerviosa y saludar tal como si fuera un robot, como por instinto extendió el paraguas del pecado al chico.

– Oh, lo has traído...sabes si querías podas quedártelo, se que no es el mejor regalo para seducir una chica pero ¿Por algo se empieza no? –sonrió coqueto pero a la vez sarcástico, como si quisiera saber que sucedería.

– S-Seducir...–Marinette quedo en shock, su rostro no podía quedar más rojo, Kevin al ver lo que tanto anhelaba se lanzo, se arrodillo tal novio y tomo la mano se la joven.

– Princesa, sal conmigo, ya sabes una cita.– Esta vez parecía muy serio en sus palabras, esta vez no era una broma o coqueteo marca chat, él lo pedía de verdad.

La heroína se puso más roja que su traje y casi a punto de desmayarse, en su edad nunca le habían pedido salir o al menos así, la vergüenza y la confusión se apoderaron de su cabeza ¿Que hacer? ¿solo era una cita? no era que se casarían y tendrían tres hermosos bebes, para luego vivir en una casa rustica ¿Verdad? Antes de siquiera poder abrir sus labios una voz juvenil interrumpió.

– ¿Que hacen?

– Oh, pero si es el modelo.- Kevin se levanto pero sin soltar la mano de la Dupain. – Oye, Oye, no interrumpas no ves que es un momento especial para mi ¿Te molesta acaso? – El moreno seguía sin sacar su sonrisa del rostro, por otro lado Adrien parecía enojado, muy enojado, apretaba los puños aun así aguanto todo.

– Molestan la entrada al salón, ademas Marinette parece incomoda...solo eso. – Una escusa perfecta para la situación, no admitiría que su enojo era por causa de ver a otro chico coquetear con SU princesa... espera acaba de pensar que marinette era su princesa...no, eso estaba mal. En un rápido movimiento bajo la mirada para que no vieran su sonrojo y paso por el lado de ambos no sin antes tomar la otra mano de la chica para llevarla dentro del salón.

A simple vista la situación era humorística, Marinette entre dos chicos que tomaban cada uno una de sus manos, cada uno empezó a tirar de ella hasta que la de las coletas no aguanto más y dio un grito de frustración soltando con fuerza cada una de sus manos quedando libre de tal incomodo momento. Como una salvaje entro al salón pisando fuerte llamando la atención de todos los que estaban dentro, hasta de su mejor amiga Alya.

Adrien y Kevin seguían afuera mirándose en silencio, sabían bien que eran rivales tanto en popularidad como por una chica.

– Me gusta Marinette.– El estadounidense fue directo al grano, Adrien quedo boquiabierto, no sabia que decir en esa situación, su pecho se apretaba sin razón como cuando hombres coqueteaban con su Lady... pero aun más fuerte. – Se que también te gusta aunque eres idiota y no lo notas, así que si no harás nada déjame tranquilo.

Kevin entro el salón dejando al dueño de Plagg pensando, miraba el vació y como si el mundo se abriera ante sus ojos, su corazón empezó a latir rápido sin razón ¿Le gustaba? nunca lo había notado pero aquella chica dulce y tímida pero tan orgullosa realmente le gustara, pero al parecer si sentía algo por ella.

– Me gusta...de verdad...Me gusta.- Sonrio a sus adentros.

– Hasta que lo notas– una vocesilla burlona salio desde su bolso la cual callo golpeando levemente el bolso para luego entrar al salón.

-x-

Un akuma nuevo había aparecido, se hacia llamar Ladybang un extraña vaquera que disparaba corazones desde armas muy grandes para su pequeña figura, pero no fue gran cosa para nuestra Ladybug quien gracias a un espejo y artículos que encontró en su alrededor pudo crear un arma para reflejar el ataque de la jovencilla, destruyo el objeto akumizado (una pistola de juguete?

– MISION CUMPLIDA.– Gritaron ambos héroes a la vez que chocaban sus puños en forma de victoria.

– Vaya sin duda eres extraordinaria.– una voz conocida apareció entre entre los tejados, era aquel héroe verde que tanto conocían.– Aunque Chat no sirve para nada.– se encogió de hombros sabiendo que provocaría al gato negro.– Por otro lado la señorita es extraordinaria, inteligente, fuerte, hermosa y... ¿No quieres cambiar de compañero?

– OYE...– Chatnoir fue interrumpido por la mano de su lady quien tapo su boca para prevenir una pelea.

– Chat y yo somos un equipo pero si quieres ayudar no molesta, pero seria genial que nos dijeras quien eres, tu nombre o si eres uno de nosotros.

– No necesitas saber mucho más, solo que siempre te ayudare, digamos que soy tu principe protector.

– Pero... No sabemos nada de ti...como confiar.– El héroe verde cubrió los labios de la chica con uno de sus dedos.

– Yo soy tu príncipe, llámame así.- Saco su arma de cadenas y las tiro hasta el techo por la cual se elevo y se alejo del lugar dejando a amabos perplejos.

– Es un raro ¿Por que dejas que te toque? – chat se cruzo de brazos celoso, lo que le faltaba primero Marinette y ahora su Lady, porque no dejaban a sus chicas en paz. De repente algo brillo en su cabeza, como iba a amar a dos mujeres, tenia mucho que pensar.– Adios Lady, beso su mano y se fue muy muy acomplejado.

– Hombres...

-x-

En un oscuro callejón se encontraba el extraño vestido de verde, estaba solo a simple vista pero había alguien más.

– Parece que son muy inocentes esos dos...será fácil de derrotar y quitarle esos poderes no crees Chained, muy pronto tendremos el poder de dominar la oscuridad y el mundo. –La voz venia de la nada como si las sombras hablaran, la oscuridad.

– Si Madam...Yo me encargare de esos dos.

Chained camino hacia la pared que estaba inmensa en la oscuridad desapareciendo entre ellas no sin antes mirar atrás y susurrar al viento.

– Lo siento Marinette.


End file.
